narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
KakaRin
The Couple KakaRin is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Hatake Kakashi and Nohara Rin . Their Relationship Part I In the Kakashi Gaiden Arc, Nohara Rin first makes an appearance as Hatake Kakashi's teammate along with Uchiha Obito and their sensei, Namikaze Minato. She is also hinted to have feelings for Kakashi. At the time, they were in the midst of the Third Shinobi War and the group was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. Hatake Kakashi had also just recently advanced into being a Jonin and is given gifts by his teammates, recieving a medical kit from Rin. After deflecting an ambush from the enemy shinobi, Kakashi is injuried and is later healed by the medical nin of the group; Rin. During the mission, Rin is later captured by the enemy shinobi's. At first, Kakashi decided to leave Rin behind and complete the mission first, but later changes his mind due to Obito's lecture. As Obito had already gone ahead, he is ambushed by the enemy nin. Kakashi jumps in between and saves Obito, but loses his left eye in the process. After the two were able to kill of the enemy shinobi by working together, Kakashi patches up his injuried eye with the first aid kit he recieved from Rin. Later, Rin is spotted in a genjustu being tortured but is later saved by the two. After the battle, the cave Rin was putted in begins to weaken and starts crumbling. As the enemy shinobi saw this as an advantage, he made the cave crumble and the team is forced to retreat. After Obito gives his eye to Kakashi for he wasn't able to give him a gift and sacrifices himself, Kakashi and Rin are again ambushed. As Kakashi tells Rin that Obito loved her, Rin claims that she has feelings for Kakashi where as Kakashi stated that he was going to abandone her if it wasn't for Obito's lecture. After the two were saved by Minato, the remaining memebers cherished their memories of Obito and went on to destroy the bridge, completing their mission. Sometime after the Kannabi Bridge, Rin was kidnapped by the Kirigakure and was made the Jinchuriki of Isobu; The Three-Tails. But this was all planned for they knew somebody from Konoha would rescue her and bring her back. Their plan was when Rin was to arrive at Konoha, they would release Isobu and let it rampage on Konoha; destroying the village. After Kakashi manages to find Rin, the two begin to retreat back to the village as the enemy pretends to chase after. Rin knowing about the plan requests Kakashi to kill her in order to protect the village. Although Kakashi refuses and suggests that they will find another way, Rin intercepts Kakashi's attack when they are "ambushed" by the enemy nin's, impaling herself with his hand. The enemy nin's then make an attempt to retrieve her corpse, but is stopped by an enraged Obito as Kakashi faints from exhaustion for the two had just awakened both their Mangekyo Sharingan. Since her death, Kakashi would usually visit her grave and share top-secret intell with her. Later in the War arc, Kakashi was shown to sympathize with Obito's loss of Rin and confessed that she was one of his precious teammates whom he lost. Evidence *It has been confirmed that Rin had always had feelings for Hatake Kakashi *Kakashi witnessing her death awakens his Mangekyo Sharingan *After her death, Kakashi would regularly visit her grave and share info with her *It is shown that Rin's death had a huge impact on Kakashi, for she had loved him and he killed her with his own hand. *Kakashi stated Rin as one of his precious comrades. Gallery KakaRIn__He_looks_like_sensei_by_Kitsoa.jpg NARUTO.full.671529.jpg 185px-KakaRin_(6).jpg 118287269cc6f035fc672d6fba26474db5dad784.jpg tumblr_mgyqf7R28h1rghdhqo1_500.png kakashi_and_rin_by_yuki6676-d5oa4at.jpg kakashi_and_rin_by_ichirukibiggestfan-d6c35va.jpg Kakashi_Rin_Love_by_Izumii89.jpg tumblr_lro7gp5jN21r1bz0wo1_500.jpg Among the Fans KakaRin is a somewhat popular pairing in the Naruto Fandom. Many people support it due to Rin's love for Kakashi. The pairing had somewhat increased in popularity ever since the reason of Rin's death was revealed. It's a rival pairing towards ObiRin . Category:Couples involving Kakashi Category:Couples involving Rin